The Story of What Should Have Been
by Lifelover1989
Summary: Annoyed with what should have been with Yamcha and Bulma? Angry that there's not a lot of pure Yamcha/Bulma amazingness without Vegeta impregnating Bulma? Well lucky for you this is part one of what should have been with Bulma and Yamcha.


**Ok this is my first fanfic in a long time. I've started to watch Dragon Ball again and I've just love Bulma and Yamcha together. I've noticed that there is a definite lack of this pairing. There will be absolutely no Vegeta in this story and this will be the first one-shot in a series. How fast I update will depend on your guy's feedback and whether or not you guys like it or not. Well here it goes . . . . . . . **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball or Dragonball Z, then Bulma would have never slept with Vegeta, Trunks would be Yamcha's son, as well as they would have been married by the end of Dragonball.**

"Hey Bulma, am I going the right direction here. Look."

"You're on track, just fly straight."

"How much time do we have before we need to land?"

"Oh . . hmm, I'd say about half an hour."

"How's the fuel?"

"We'll have enough."

A couple of giggles erupted behind Yamcha and Bulma, but they didn't appear to pay attention to Puar and Oolong until Oolong spoke up.

"Ha-ha, well you two make quite the team, don't you? When's the wedding?"

Both teens blushed. Bulma then opened her mouth, "Hey! Knock it off Oolong." And at last she hit him and plopped back in her seat. "Yamcha,"

The former desert bandit looked back at her, "Huh?"

Without making eye contact she wistfully replied, "Don't think this means that I'm not mad at you anymore. But this is an emergency, so we can bury the hatchet for now. But just for now." Krillin with his mouth agape looked confused while Puar and the tortoise whined a little. They had clearly anticipated a happy reunion due to Bulma's quick actions to ask Yamcha for help.

"Uhh, . . . ok Bulma. We'll talk everything out later when we have plenty of time."

But little did they know it would be much later until they "talked" it out.

If there was one thing Bulma Briefs did not like, it was most definitely had to be Krillin pulling her top down to help Yamcha win the match again Fortune Teller's Baba's warriors.

"Bulma, Master Roshi, I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Yamcha was positively sure he was the last person she wanted to see right now. Plus with her arms crossed and sour facial expression didn't really help his cause with getting his girlfriend back.

While Goku was helping Upa revive his father, the most bizarre thing happened.

" . . . I think living in the city has me soft and I see what a good job you did with Goku . . so uh . . what do you say?"

Was Bulma hearing her ex-boyfriend correctly? Did he really just ask Master Roshi to become his student? "Yamcha?"

Master Roshi shook his head no, "No way. I'm sorry son but two students is my limit. I'm an old man and I can't handle anymore."

"Oh hey c'mon!" Yamcha rebuked, "I won't be any trouble! I promise!" Bulma just stood there speechless.

'_Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?' wondered the blue-haired genius_

Master Roshi lazily said, "It's too much work." That got her blood boiling.

She started yelling, "I don't see why you can't just give him a chance? You're nothing but a lazy, selfish, mean, old grouch!"

"I'm not lazy." Was Roshi's reply while scratching his baldhead. Yamcha just stared at her in confusion. Did or did she not hate him? Ughh. . . . women are confusing. Roshi kept on talking, "I happen to have things to do." Well if the wasn't the biggest piece of bullshit she had heard then she would just have to persuade him by other means.

She started to stroke her hair, "If you let Yamcha come an train with you, maybe I'll come visit too." Well THAT certainly got both males attention. Yamcha couldn't quite believe his ears! Neither could Roshi, drool started to trickle down his mouth as well as his eyebrows were raised up as high as they could possibly go. She continued, "Your place is by the water and I've got this new bikini that I'm dying to try out."

Some people say that one can change over time; but at this moment it didn't neccarily apply to Yamcha. He appeared just like he did when Bulma first met him a year and a half ago, when he would nearly faint at the sight of her.

An old man's voice asked, "Well, when can you start?"

Fortunately for everybody except for Master Roshi, he lost the race back to the island. (Roshi announced that whoever lost the race from his sister Baba's home to the island, they would have to wash his socks.) Another bonus was that Launch was NOT cooking dinner tonight. Yet this wasn't enough for Bulma Briefs . . .. . mainly because Master Roshi was looking for.

Apparently the bikini action had to happen right away.

Normally Bulma would just yell at him for being pervert, but it ad been a really long day and all with witnessing Yamcha almost dying and seeing Goku's dead grandfather, so she just wanted to have dinner and sleep.

**A/N: But Master Roshi was being really persistent.**

"Bulma! Bulma!"

She quickly quickened her pace away from Roshi when she literally ran into something masculine. Something that was currently now holding her.

"Bulma? Are you ok?" Bulma blinked once, then twice. It was Yamcha who was now holding her.

"Yamcha . . . err . . . hi."

"BULMA!" The sound of Master Roshi's perverted voice brought the female teenager back to reality. She practically jumped out of Yamcha's arms and tried to run away the thing known as Master Roshi; Tried being the operative word.

She tripped over plain air and fell to the ground. Yamcha quickly went to her side.

"Hey are you alright? Bulma . . . hey Bulma!"

"Oh yeah," she replied meekly. "I'm just avoiding Master Roshi. I swear that man is such a pervert!" The female teenager had her arms crossed along with a distant look on her face.

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders, "We could finally talk."

"About what?"

Bulma," she looked at his face and realization washed over her. She looked away. "Bulma we really do need to talk. Please."

"BULMA!" The blue haired girl jumped a few feet in the air.

"Hide me." Begged the female teenager. "Please hide me. Then we can talk for as long as you want. We can make out. Anything! Just please hide me from him!"

In one swift movement, the former desert bandit shoved his soon-to-be-girlfriend against a corner of the Kame house.

"Hey Yamcha, have you seen Bulma anywhere?" Yamcha turned around to see his master and shook his head no.

"Sorry Master Roshi, but isn't dinner soon? She'll be at dinner." Replied Yamcha.

"Hmmm." Murmured Roshi and he glided back. "Thanks Yamcha." A few minutes passed and the teenager nudged Bulma.

"He's gone Bulma."

"Thanks Yamcha. So, uh. . . . you wanted to talk?"

"Do you remember that day we met Keiji Moruaku?"

Bulma scrunched her nose, "Wasn't he that creep who kidnapped me and took me to his underground hide out and professed his undying passion of love to me?"

"Yep. Do you remember what we did before all that started?" Yamcha squeezed Bulma's hand. They were currently leaning against a wall on her bed in her bedroom. (In the Kame house.)

"We were going on a date on the outskirts of the city." A small smile escaped her lips. "You were so adamant about it being a surprise. We drove out there with a blindfold over my eyes and I was extremely annoyed." The seventeen-year-old girl looked up at her former boyfriend. He was desperate to do anything to convince her that they should continue what they had.

"Well, I had to do something special for our special date."

"Special? What was so special about that one date other than me getting kidnapped?"

"It was the only date we went on that we weren't accomplanied by Puar or Oolong."

"Yamcha we went on a total of three dates."

"It was five."

"Three."

"Five. What about the two movies that we saw together?"

"Those don't count."

"Why not?"

"They just don't. Those were activities that we went on as a couple because my parents bought the tickets for us. The dates we went on were - "

"Special." The black haired teenager interrupted, "Magical."

"Yeah. They were weren't they?" It was more of a statement than a question on Bulma's part."

"And you know what they say right?"

"What's that?"

"That you should never let a good thing go to waste. Don't you think so?"

" . . . . Yes."

**Phew I finished. Let me know what you all think. Hope it wasn't too out of character and the perfect amount of fluff for you guys. Also I will post this on Dragonball Z's archive.**

**Puar: And don't forget to Review if you want more Yamcha and Bulma cuteness. Because don't you know that Miss Anna loves Review and strives on them. **


End file.
